familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jerome County, Idaho
Jerome County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 18,342 (2005 estimate: 19,638) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16053.html. The county seat is Jerome6. Jerome County was created by the Idaho Legislature on February 8, 1919 by a partition of Lincoln County. It named after either Jerome Hill, a developer of the North Side Irrigation Project, his son-in-law Jerome Kuhn, or his grandson Jerome Kuhn, Jr. The Minidoka Relocation Camp, one of ten Japanese American internment camps set up during World War II, was located in Jerome County, six miles north of Eden. Jerome County is part of the Twin Falls, ID Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,559 km² (602 sq mi). 1,554 km² (600 sq mi) of it is land and 5 km² (2 sq mi) of it is water. The total area is 0.34% water. Adjacent Counties * Lincoln County - north * Gooding County - west * Twin Falls County - south * Cassia County - southeast * Minidoka County - east Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 18,342 people, 6,298 households, and 4,805 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (31/sq mi). There were 6,713 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (11/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 86.99% White, 0.23% Black or African American, 0.69% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 9.84% from other races, and 1.94% from two or more races. 17.17% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,298 households out of which 39.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.80% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.70% were non-families. 19.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.89 and the average family size was 3.33. In the county the population was spread out with 31.50% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 20.20% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 104.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,696, and the median income for a family was $39,083. Males had a median income of $28,036 versus $20,194 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,530. 13.90% of the population and 10.70% of families were below the poverty line. 17.90% of those under the age of 18 and 9.90% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Cities and towns * Eden * Hazelton * Jerome Unincorporated communities *Hunt See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Jerome County (LST-848)|USS Jerome County (LST-848)]] Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Jerome County, Idaho